The Incident at the Dragon
by VoreLover360
Summary: Twitch, Ziggs and Fizz get tired of waiting for their team, unable to carry they decide to kill the time until they can surrender by trying to secure a few objectives...unfortunately they don't find THE dragon in the Dragon Pit, but it's an easy mistake to make, they're both hungry predators...but hungry in different ways.


First time writing in a little while, and happy to get back into the swing of things. This is my final draft of a short story I've been working on. I'm rather pleased how it turned out but I'd love to hear any criticism, praise, or thoughts on it.

Enjoy. :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ziggs stared at his two comrades incredulously, an expression of confusion visible even beneath his goggles and mask. "You've got to be kidding. He said he'd be right back!"

"Five minutes ago." groaned Twitch. "You don't know Alistar like I do." The rat's suddenly pretentious tone rubbed Ziggs the wrong way, but he just furrowed his brow and kept his mouth shut. "The cow runs off on his own all the time, and he either gets in trouble or gets lost. We should go bail him out."

"Or at least go check on him." Fizz responded, trying to comprimise with the yordle. "C'mon, Ziggs. Let's at least go see if the dragon's back. We'll go down to river, check it out, and if we don't see Alistar, we'll come back and wait for him here. We can't just spend this whole match waiting here doin' nothing, Ziggs-"

"No." Ziggs crossed his arms stubbornly, his nose upturned. "I'm not risking it." The other two's shoulders slumped a little, and Twitch audibly sighed. "When did you become such a coward?" Ziggs' lip twitched, but he said nothing. "C'mon Fizz, we'll go without him. He can wait for Alistar here." As the two turned on their heel, though, Ziggs piped up. "Fine! Run off and get yourselves caught- and when everyone's mad at you-!" The two kept walking, unperturbed – leaving Ziggs to trail off and stew in his own indignance.

"I wonder what he was so worked up about." Fizz murmured, the two wading through the river towards the dragon's cove. "Well, we are getting bashed this match." Twitch groaned. "Well, not that badly!" Fizz boasted, his chest puffing out a little. "I'm doing fine. If he just stuck with us, he'd probably be safer anyways."

"Oh, I know what it is." Twitch's voice adopted an obnoxious, singsong tone. "He just wants to hang out alooone with Alistar-" "Who doesn't?" the fish quipped, gesturing towards the foliage carefully. Twitch took the lead, sniffing the air – then skittering forwards to scout ahead. A little thumbs-up to Fizz.

"I think I see the dragon." Twitch muttered, pointing out towards the occupied lair in the river. "...uh, Twitch. That's not the dragon."

It was an easy enough mistake to make. The hulking, scaled form that rest in the shallow water was noticably darker – and larger. The mythical beast was nowhere to be seen – but instead, the bulky frame of Renekton curled up just behind the entrance to the cave. The demigod was apparently fast asleep – his form was relaxed, completely still – armoured, but with his blade at his side.

"...how'd he get so BIG?" Twitch gasped, but Fizz just grinned. "Look. Now's our chance- we can take him out before he wakes up. Just get your bow out. I bet, if I can chum him... between you, me and the shark, we'll have him in no time, and we'll be back in this match!"

Twitch was apprehensive. "Is the animal really asleep? In the middle of the match? There's no way he's that stupid."

"Have you ever met Renekton?"

Twitch sighed. "True. And... I suppose it has happened before."

"Twitch, watch my back."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Twitch quietly skittered off to the side as Fizz approached his prey. Maybe he didn't stand much of a chance against the demigod, but his pet shark Chomper would help even the playing field a little. The assassin silently padded towards the sleeping tyrant. He just needed to get close enough that he could fling some chum and call the titanic beast.

Renekton made no signs of moving, and Fizz was near the cavern's entrance. He couldn't see Twitch anywhere – which he assumed meant a pretty good hiding spot. Fizz bit down on his lower lip – his hands were shaking a little bit, but... they were losing, and this sneak attack had presented itself to them. He had to do something, anything- besides, what was the worst that could happen? A painful death and an embarassing reincarnation at the fountain, and a quick loss. Fizz dug his feet into the ground, and focused. It was an easy shot on a big target that didn't know he was there. And he had backup.

Fizz held the fish in his hands, stepping backwards – bracing himself – and flinging it directly at the sleeping crocodile. Unfortunately, it wasn't until the fish left his fingertips that he noticed the crocodile's fingertips and toes digging into the ground. Those hateful, golden eyes opened wide – and in a display of dexterity rarely seen from Renekton, the creature sprung from the ground, flying towards the tidal trickster like a vicious, reptillian torpedo.

In one brief, terrible moment, Fizz realized that he was fucked. He dug his trident into the ground to vault away – but even with his sudden burst of speed, the demigod slammed into the ground within arm's reach of him – and a massive, clawed hand swept out to grab the creature in his palm.

The ground shook, and the tyrant stood upright amidst the crashing waves of the no-longer tranquil river. His breathing was low and heavy, and his form shook lightly with controlled, livid fury. Fizz was held, clasped in a titanic palm that bound his arms to his sides – legs kicking freely underneath, and head sticking out from above the crocodile's knuckles. And flash was on cooldown too. Great.

The crocodile breathed through his nose – Dominus had been achieved, and the tyrant was well over twelve feet tall. He already towered over the puny fish, but now it was enough to make Renekton feel bad. Or, well, he would've if he had any semblance of pity left for the whelp who dared disturb his nap.

"...T-TWITCH!?"

The rat didn't come. Fizz felt the warmth of the cold-blooded creature bearing into him. His grip was too powerful for even the slippery little runt to squeeze out of. And Renekton's cold, emotionless glare was made all the more terrifying by his unreadable expression. Why, if Fizz hadn't just made an attempt on Renekton's life, he'd assume the crocodile was calm right now, of all things-

"EAT THIS, YOU BIG BULLY!"

Fizz squeaked. Was that Ziggs? Renekton twisted his head just a split second too late – and was pelted in the head by a beachball-sized bomb. The massive bomb fell to the riverbed beneath, where its fuse was quickly extinguished by the turbulent waters. That was a freaking big bomb, too – it was impressive Ziggs threw it that far.  
Renekton, unimpressed, turned to the newcomer – Ziggs stood at the entrance of the riverbed, eyes wide, cackling – awaiting the earthshattering kaboom. It wasn't until Renekton started lumbering towards him that confusion set in. Followed by realization. Then sheer terror. It took one of Renekton's long strides to match a few seconds of panicked sprinting from the yordle – escape wasn't gonna happen.

"AAAHWAITI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSOR-" The free hand swept up the creature, and Renekton held his hands together, squeezing the two against eachother. Their pathetic squirms and attempts to get free sort of just eliminated the gaps between their furred and slippery bodies.

"W-Why'd you come back!?" Fizz gasped. Ziggs twisted weakly, eyes wide. "I-I- wanted to help. I didn't want you guys getting killed!" Renekton seemed content to watch his prey twist and squirm.

"...you threw a bomb at him! Did you see the size of that thing-" "YEAH! I dunno why it didn't blow up-" "BECAUSE OF THE WATER." "Ohhh." "...and that would've blown me up, too, Ziggs!" The yordle was quiet for a moment as he mulled this over. "-I actually didn't think of that."

Fizz stared at his compatriot incredulously, accepting that, perhaps, their mutual downfall was just natural selection at work. "Pleasedon'tkillus." the yordle whimpered, his ears flattened against his head. "I don't wanna die again-" Renekton interrupted him with his low, booming voice. "Why would I kill you?"

Ziggs was confused. "Because we're-" Fizz, on the other hand, was a little more wary. The sadistic beast probably had something even worse planned. Capture. Torture. Imprisonment. The hellish wrath of a scorned demigod. Renekton interrupted the pathetic mortal again, though – his warm breath wafting over their faces. He held the two boys together with a single hand, now – knuckles tightening to force their forms against eachother. Fizz's nudity made it a little awkward.

"If I kill you, your summoners will get you back. This match was decided long ago." It was terrifying to see Renekton so calm, so pacified – usually the creature was a snarling, bloodstained mess in matters of warfare. Full, articulated sentences were so out of character for him – it must've been something he ate.

"So instead... I think I'll help myself to-"

"SURPRISE!" Twitch cackled – his automatic crossbow loaded with venom-drenched bolts, dripping noxious poison and set to unload on the demigod. A teaspoon of the stuff would've been enough to take down an elephant – he had spent his time over-preparing for his heroic ambush on Renekton. The plague-rat howled with laughter, having snuck behind the crocodile and found the perfect time to strike – except a reflexive swat of the thick tail swept the creature off his feet. A dozen bolts fired freely into the air, raining down harmlessly into the riverbed around them. Twitch was pinned beneath that thick tailtip.

Twitch was partially submerged under water – his head, barely sticking above the water, and feet managing to break the surface tension with the occasional twitchy-kick. "GHAK! OFF OF ME, YOU BRUTE-"

Fizz was speechless. Why would you announce your ambush like that!? The answer was, in all honesty, Twitch hadn't actually thought of that. Regardless, their last hope had been snatched from them. Escape was no longer possible. A low, defeated sigh – and Fizz resigned himself in Renekton's vicegrip, shuffling inadvertantly closer to Ziggs.

"This armour will get in the way." The crocodile boomed, a clawed digit digging into the yordle's collar. Ziggs squealed – but couldn't really get away. The demigod effortlessly ripped the cumbersome armour from the demolitionist, loosening his grip to let the padding fall to the ground. His undershirt and undies were all he really had on now – which made the tight embrace between the two little guys a little awkward.

"HEY! You creep!" Ziggs squeaked – but Fizz flushed and fell silent, his front sort of squished to the yordle's now half-bare backside. "You're- you're-" "BE SILENT." Renekton boomed, and the yordle did – that salival maw, rowed with layers of razor-sharp teeth, if nothing else, was sufficient intimidation.

The two were even more confused when Renekton lifted his kilt. It was no surprise (least of all to the short combatants) that Renekton didn't bother with underwear beneath his kilt. An even greater surprise that that engorged, two-and-a-half foot long monster was now at full mast, the thick, heady pink meat rising to near the base of the crocodile's pecs. What he wanted to do with that beast was anyone's guess – but he seemed to be guiding the kicking prey towards it.

"I'M- DROWNING!" Twitch shouted, despite being deliberately kept well-above water. Renekton's tail tightened a bit to swish the filthy rat through the water, rinsing a bit of his stink off – and quieting him down. "Do not interrupt me." The crocodile snarled – Ziggs and Fizz now held above that flared, tyrannical cockhead. A thick, masculine smell greeted the two as they stared down – nuts like yoga-balls contained in a strained, scaled scrotum. The warm, pheramonic stink was overwhelming – while it might've been a bit too potent at first, the two smaller males found themselves flustered, twisting a little in Renekton's clawed grasp.

Their toes touched to the tip – and the slippery, flared head pulsed around their digits. Ziggs and Fizz both jutted upright – starting to sink ankle-deep into the welcoming depths. That hungry serpent started to noisily churn and slurp, curling in the fish and yordle's bare feet, together. "AAAhh—it's-so-slimy-" Ziggs whimpered. Fizz squirmed a little. "N-No, that's- me." He was more or less hotdogging Ziggs through his briefs right now, that fat yordle butt pancaked pleasantly against the trickster's thighs. Fizz blamed the pheramones.

"N-no, I meant the..." "I know." "Oh."

It was tight inside. The pulsing depths compressed the two against eachother much more securely and evenly than Renekton's titanic grip ever could. The slippery, slick depths were pliant enough that they could wriggle – but strong enough to keep them restrained and immobile. No real gettin' out of this one.

"Z-Ziggs? I wanna say I'm sorry." Fizz squeaked.

Ziggs looked behind himself quizically. "Wh-"

"For leaving you back there- you were right. We shouldn't have gone out. And we shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry I didn't come with you." Ziggs whimpered – the two now knee-deep in crocodick. "If I did, I coulda helped out more, maybe none of this woulda happened-"

"...You should've apologized for trying to blow me up, you dickhead."

Ziggs nodded in bitter acknowledgement. "Haha. Yeah."

The yordle shifted a bit – his digits squirming in Renekton's grip. The tyrant had relaxed a little, his golden eyes narrowed with satisfaction – long tongue snaking from his lips. Ziggs managed to free his hands just enough to dig into his waistband – and ease it down to his knees. Fizz squeaked – his now smooth, bare meat sandwiched between those plump yordle buns. The hypersensitive tip was kissed by a soft, smooth fleshy undertail.

"H-Hey-"

Ziggs' hands then reached behind himself and found Fizz's nicely shaped rump. "Don't tell."

The crocodile's hand tightened, squeezing down. The two were crammed chest-deep into the cockflesh – forcing them to embrace eachother, now. The pressure was a lot more evenly distributed between their bodies – and the slick, warm pre began to rub over them – the crocomusk kneaded into their flesh. The thick pheramonic stink only got stronger the closer they got to the flared cockhead – squeezing their tiny shoulders together, and sneaking up their necks.

Fizz gulped. "Are you- scared?" Renekton seemed to find this question amusing - the beast cackling shortly after.

Ziggs looked back nervously. "He said he wouldn't kill us. Right?" Renekton's hand had long since left them, now cradling his meat gently. "And the League wouldn't let anything- too bad happen to us, so..."

Fizz murmured. "You didn't answer me."

"...nah."

Ziggs and Fizz shared quiet moment together, and their lips locked. Just a tender, brief kiss as the warm, hungry serpent sealed around their chins – and heads. Pulsing, liquid-velvet encased them, and the two were slowly swallowed into the dark, slimy depths, guided down by a scaly digit pressing down atop both of their heads. The tension and pressure were incomparable – but there was nowhere they could go except deeper. The vivid imprint of their entwined, strained forms was slowly nursed down the belly of the shaft, until the smoothing bulges shifted deeper into Renekton's system.

After a few moments, though – they were deposited in a more spacious, but strained sac. The crocodile's massive nuts had filled out a bit more to make room for their new companions – the two little guys whipped into a frenzy by the sheer pheramonic fug that surrounded them. The stench of the god's arousal was too much – and now, chest-deep in a milkbath, lodged in a dark sac somewhere within the crocodile's confusing anatomy – there was nothing to worry about except eachother, and all that pent-up frustration that the musk high had put between them. The yordles were two lightly squirming, unrecognizable but noticable imprints, pinned between the croc's enormous, sweaty nuts.

"Now..." Renekton rumbled – feeling the two fumble around within his sensitive little sac – the crocodile would turn his attention to the rodent pinned behind him. "As for you..."

Twitch was pinned beneath what felt like ten tons of crocodile tail. It wasn't bad – he could, despite his earlier protests, breathe just fine, but it was more than a little uncomfortable. "WHAT?" the rat spat. "You're FINALLY tired of crushing me, huh? As soon as I respawn I'm making you into BOOTS you worthless lizard! HAHA! I thought I smelled bad, but YOU, you're- what'reyoudoing?"

The crocodile's tail had lifted at the base – the tip still pinning Twitch in the riverbed. Renekton's bubblebutt was exposed to the rodent – and it should be no surprise that his ass was gargantuan. He was always a little bottom-heavy, thick around the thighs – but his toned haunches and strong core helped disguise that a little. His booty, however, despite being well-shaped, firm, and herculean in sculpture – was covered with a thick sheen of crocopudge. Renekton had a plump, perfectly rounded rear end, and he had bared his scaly fat ass to Twitch. That wasn't what worried the rodent, though – it was that the tailtip was drawing him closer – and one of Renekton's hands was prying the dough apart.

Twitch caught a glimpse of that soft, puckered undertail – the darkened, tanned rim of the crocodile's muscular doughnut flexing briefly. "Ohno. Nonono- I just cleaned up!" Twitch was referring to the shower he'd taken yesterday morning, but to be fair, he'd also been rinsed mostly clean by the riverbed. Renekton shifted forwards – resting on his knees, and sitting his rear end down on his heels. The clawed feet nicely pried apart those taut buttcheeks, and Twitch got an eyeful of those engorged nuts strained beneath the demigod's plump ass. The rodent reached out – trying to grip those massive globes to brace himself, resist, or simply fix his alignment relative to the booty a little bit – the cheeks were too soft to get a good grip on, though, and too damp with oily sweat to give him any traction. Any resistance Twitch offered just slipped his hands deeper – until they touched that flared pucker.

Schlrck. The soft, coppery rim kissed his fingertips, and dragged them inside – Twitch finally getting a whiff of Renekton's musk. The crocodile's ass was perfectly clean – but that didn't do much for his natural masculine aroma. A similar, but distinct musk was ripe on Renekton's underside, his soft buns flexing gently as Twitch began to get sandwiched between the flexing, doughy globes.

"It's no fun killing you. Or your friends." The crocodile boomed, lifting his tail – and sealing his hand around Twitch's lower body. "Particularly when you mortals squirm so... delightfully." And squirm Twitch did. The soft, fleshy globes had completely wrapped around the rat's head and shoulders now – and despite his attempts to wriggle free from the secure buns were fruitless. It was like wriggling free of quicksand – he felt like he was making progress, but only wound up deeper. Right now, his elbows twisted inside the squishy hole – his biceps and nose squished up against the soft hole.

"IMPUDENT MORTALS! Attacking a GOD!" the crocodile boomed – his tail whumping across the ground, and tongue dangling from his drooling maw. "Aha! And you have nothing to say for yourself, worthless rat!?" Twitch had opened his mouth to protest, but found it filled with puffy, flavourful crocoflesh. Despite the potency of the flavour and scent of the god's body, he found it strangely alluring. He couldn't get enough- yet his attempts to squirm free, likely just his own natural survival instinct, refused to let up.

SCHLURCK. The soft hole squelched around his muzzle and head – and squeezed the tiny rodent in right up to his shoulders. Twitch's muffled groans and squirming could no longer be heard – but felt, as pleasant, noisy vibrations within Renekton's lower body. The crocodile's tailtip ventured back down – between Twitch's taut buns and under his tail, before plunging just the tip inside the poor rodent. Renekton couldn't hear him respond, but he could feel a wriggling fit set in as soon as he penetrated the poor assassin. Twitch's pathetic, restrained squirming only helped guide him deeper in – and much to Renekton's surprise, he had to clench a little bit to keep his prey from vanishing up him too quickly. Perhaps he was trying to wriggle away from the tail – or perhaps he was just eager to get into his new home. It was hard to say – the god's body had an odd effect on mortals.  
A few minutes of nursing the rim around Twitch's waist, and the rodent would buckle. His surprisingly endowed meat would pulse – and gush a few gooey, pearly ropes across Renekton's exposed taint and swollen sac. The tyrant howled with laughter – poor, musk-drunk Twitch worthlessly jibbering with pleasure and giggling like a lunatic inside, before the tailtip plunged in. Both of Twitchy's feet kicked from Renekton's buns before vanishing between the tight cleft – and after the tail plunged into Renekton's hole deep enough to bury the rat, it would delve a bit deeper for a few moments – and then pluck itself free with no rat on the end, the soft, moist hole clenching shut immediately after.

Twitch was eerily comfortable inside. The warm interior of the crocodile cradled him perfectly – the squishy insides neatly cradling and slightly compressing his form. It was dark – an all-surrounding heat embraced him, but it was just body-temperature – the exact, perfect temperature for Twitch. He could feel the insides pulsing around him – the crocodile's pleasant scent tingling in his lungs, infinitely preferable to the sewers he once called him. A low key arousal and satisfaction washed over the now-dopey, no longer livid rodent, curling his toes and flexing his form in his new home. And Renekton now basked in the riverbed, savouring the gentle squirms of the tiny males inside him. Best of all, the summoners rarely clued in to things like this for a few days – least of all for unpopular champions like these runts. Renekton wouldn't be surprised if he could just lay here, and nap until next week...

...

"Renekton."

The crocodile peered up. The curator, Nasus – had stumbled upon him just as the tyrant was finishing up with his meal. They were (regrettably) on the same team, so the tyrant supressed his anger and gave his brother a dismissive scoff. "Whut?"

"Their summoners have surrendered. Have you seen any of the other champions?" The curator growled. "I'd found their Alistar and Rumble both on their own, but the other team-"

Renekton growled. He was annoyed that he even had to talk. "I took care of 'em."

"...all three of them? Ziggs, Twitch and Fizz? Really, brother. It's dangerous to fight them on your own, and it's best for the team if you share-"

"Oh, shut up." The tyrant growled. "They attacked me so I dealt with 'em."

Nasus stroked his forehead, stifling a belch. "You-" Urph. "Really shouldn't have been off on your own."

"Well, we took care of all of 'em, so you can let me nap now." The crocodile lazily snapped his jaws.

"I advise you not to be so reckless in the future."

"Fuck off." Renekton grumbled, adjusting his lightly squirming package and stroking that wriggling paunch. "I carried."


End file.
